


Favorite Escape

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Exhibitionism, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, Smut, Stress Relief, this is such a 'sex is the answer to everything' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you wanna get out of here?” Mark whispered with a mischievous smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.<br/>“What do you mean?” Jinyoung wanted to know.<br/>“You said you can't see this room anymore, so let's get outta here...” </p><p>or "the one where they sneak out of the dorm and Mark helps Jinyoung get rid of his stress"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I cross-posted this story on Asianfanfics, so if you wanna read it there... :3  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1037463

Jinyoung tried his best to blind out all the faces in the crowd in front of him and all his concentration went into the choreography he had to follow. It wasn't even their most energetic one, but he felt exhausted.  
The music was too loud and his uncomfortable outfit was glued onto him like a second skin, only a thick layer of sweat between the fabric and his actual skin.  
While he usually enjoyed this heat, this energy on stage, it exhausted him now.  
It wasn't physical either. He just had these days, when his mind needed a change, needed a rest and he felt like he was trapped inside his head. Too much to really give his best for all of the fans, too much to do the best job he could.  
And that was what he wanted.  
Doing the best job he could possibly do.  
He tilted his head a bit to look at his band mates, all of them putting their everything into the choreography and it gave him strength, remembered him that he had to be good, not only for himself, but for them as well.  
He wanted to put as much effort into this as possible, wanted to give his everything into Got7, but he couldn't help but feel like the others were somehow more made for this.  
More of the living here and now people.

Jinyoung liked to read his books and watch his movies, where he could be anywhere but in the present and either hundreds of years in the past or even in the future, just anywhere.  
He needed this kind of escape now and then and since his debut it got harder and harder to manage everyday madness.  
Just the other day he told his diary how grateful he was to have these people by his side, not only the boys, but his family, who showed their support whenever possible and who he missed badly sometimes.  
All the amazing people who worked hard for him to be able to do a good job, they became like family over the shared months and even years by now.  
He was grateful.  
He really was.  
But it was also getting a little much sometimes and while he tried his best to smile and seem energetic and be there, he felt his mind drifting off. He couldn't help it.

Finally a slower song.  
While Youngjae was hitting his high notes like the pro he was by now and the other boys looked at him with pride, Jinyoung's gaze found its way over to Mark, like it usually did.  
That one was already looking at him.  
Jinyoung imagined to see worry in his eyes.  
When Mark mouthed a short “You okay?” Jinyoung tried to put on a smile, but it didn't feel very convincing.  
Lately Mark had become his safe haven. Somehow he always knew how to help him out of his state of mind, always knew when he needed his space or when he was lost by himself. Even in times Jinyoung couldn't quite tell himself.

Even though they hadn't talked about it properly, they somehow agreed on this thing between them. A thing that involved kissing.  
A thing that involved more than kissing.  
It was still awkward to think about it, it was still impossible to explain Jinyoung wasn't even sure how it came to this, it all happened somewhat naturally.  
And while Jinyoung didn't feel ready to talk about it to anyone else, but Mark, he was okay with this and Mark didn't pressure him into telling the others.

Now he just felt energy inside himself, but it didn't feel like the kind of energy you could dance off. It didn't feel inspiring or productive. The energy in him felt more like the one of a caged animal that would simply go crazy if it wouldn't find an escape soon.  
He sat on a few steps on the stage and his feet were jumping up and down nervously.  
The rest of the show he felt Mark's eyes on him and he was thankful to know that he cared.  
He was always there and he always cared.

When they finally got backstage, the mood was good.  
The boys were exhausted, but proud of themselves.  
It could be hard to switch off your energy after a show, sometimes Jinyoung still heard the cheers after half an hour of resting. That could be both empowering and somehow terrifying.  
He didn't join in the banter in the dressing room and just played ghost for a while. That was a thing he did sometimes, playing ghost.  
The boys were used to it and they somehow silently agreed on just leaving him be in moments like that.  
When he didn't talk or didn't want to joke around, they didn't force him to. 

When they finally arrived at the dorm, he shut himself off in his room and just lay down for a while. He hoped that maybe this uncomfortable energy would just fade and turn into sleepiness, but nothing like that happened.  
He found himself sitting on his futon, unconsciously biting his lips and tapping his fingers against the back of a book he'd been staring at for minutes.  
Reading was not an option.  
He put it away.  
He had just stood up, without any particular idea of what to do with himself, when he heard a knock on his door and saw Mark peeking through the glass door to his room.  
Without really waiting for permission Mark came in.  
“Hey...” he let himself fall onto Jinyoung's Futon like he had plenty of times before.  
“Hi.” Jinyoung sighed.  
“You okay?” Mark wanted to know “You looked pretty out of it today.”  
“Yeah... I don't know.” Jinyoung mumbled, sitting down beside him “I feel like I'm going crazy.”  
“Are you thinking about something?” Mark wanted to know. He took Jinyoung's hand into his own and started drawing circles on it with his fingers.  
“Urgh...” Jinyoung sighed “Not really...I guess I just don't know what to do with myself.”  
He regretted his words the moment he said them.  
A shy smile formed on Mark's face, as he said: “I mean, I could do many things with you...”  
“Shut up, oh my god.” Jinyoung felt the blood stream into his cheeks. He couldn't help but glance over to the door to see if the boys were anywhere near.  
“Sorry...” Mark chuckled. Then he thought for a moment and Jinyoung could watch an idea grow in Mark, as his eyes lit up and he stopped drawing circles on his skin and squeezed his hand firmly instead.  
“Do you wanna get out of here?” Mark whispered with a mischievous smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?” Jinyoung wanted to know.  
“You said you can't see this room anymore, so let's get outta here...” 

“We can't...” Jinyoung started, but the other one was already on his way back up to his feet. The cheeky grin on Mark's face was so tempting.  
He always was like this. He looked innocent, but Jinyoung knew by now, that it was just a facade. It was true, he had his quiet times, his shy times, but he also was the first person to plan something mischievous.  
His way of thinking was simple and adventurous and that's what made him a genius in Jinyoung's eyes. Mark was mysterious in a way, be it with his opinions or feelings. Nothing was open to look at and still... Jinyoung trusted him with everything he had.  
He knew that being with Mark meant mystery and peace and maybe even adventure at times, but he also knew that it meant being cared for and that's why he knew things could work out.  
“So are you coming or what?” Mark asked, looking down to Jinyoung, still holding his hand and looking at him expectantly.  
“Okay.” Jinyoung decided and he already could feel himself getting excited.  
Mark pulled him back onto his feet gently and then he pulled him close and he looked him in the eyes, cupping Jinyoung's face with his hands, slightly looking up at it.  
“Let's get out of here.” He whispered again fondly, before he pulled his face closer and put a warm and breathy kiss on Jinyoung's lips. 

Jinyoung felt the excitement rush through his body. Maybe the excitement of kissing his best friend in front of a glass door, that separated them from their other best friends.  
Maybe the excitement of suddenly wanting more than just a kiss.  
Or the excitement of sneaking out, which they were about to do.  
Just when Jinyoung started exploring Mark's mouth with his tongue and feeling himself getting turned on slightly, that one pulled away.  
Mark looked at him, eyes a bit cloudy from the kiss and said: “Safe that for later...”  
While Jinyoung tried to figure out what he could mean by that, he watched him open the door and Mark told him to follow his steps.  
The room of the youngest was empty, so it wasn't hard to get through that. It was close to impossible to get out of the dorm unnoticed, though.  
Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom were sitting spread over the couch, tapping on their phones. They didn't even look up. Jackson was filming for some variety show again, so that was one less person to worry about.  
Mark didn't seem to have a plan at all. He usually just went ahead and was ready to go with the flow of whatever would happen.  
So they just went to the small hallway, like it was the most natural thing to do late at night.

Sometimes the best plan is to act completely casual and do whatever you want to do with confidence.  
Not making a big deal out of it.  
Jinyoung could have laughed out loud, when nobody really looked up. He just followed Mark into the hallway, where they picked out their shoes from a huge pile. He wondered if it was always like this for Mark, being the quiet one.  
Maybe it could make you invisible to others' attention at the right time.  
Jinyoung started putting his shoes on and at that point he felt Yugyeom's gaze on them.  
It would've been too easy.  
It would have even been worrying if nobody noticed at all! Nearly a bit offending if you'd ask Jinyoung.  
He let his view fly across the room, directly into Yugyeom's eyes. Before that one could even open his mouth, Jinyoung sent a gaze his way, that indicated him not to say a single word if his life was dear to him.  
He knew exactly how to look strictly at the younger one, but just in case he implied a throat slicking motion with his fingers. 

He thought that the younger one wouldn't want to risk bad blood, it would never be worth it.  
And he was right.  
Yugyeom just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone. Like he was saying 'If you guys want to get into trouble so badly, sure...'  
Mark had followed Jinyoung's action with his eyes and nodded at him proudly. Then he quietly turned the doorknob around.  
When Jinyoung just thought that they might actually get out of there without any trouble, a sharp voice interrupted their plans.  
“What do you think you're doing?” Jaebum asked.  
He was standing right behind them and looked at them with confusion and a strict gaze in his eyes.  
Jinyoung thought that was it. With a fan-meeting on the next day, there was no way, he'd turn a blind eye to this.  
“Uhm...” Mark started innocently “We just wanted to go to the convenience store to get some snacks...”  
Jaebum raised his eyebrow.  
Jinyoung knew that he didn't believe a thing. He had known Jaebum for too long.  
“So why are you trying to be silent then?” he asked.  
Mark sighed.  
That's when Jinyoung stepped in.  
He let his guard down a bit and moved closer to Jaebum. With his voice down, so none of the others could hear, he said  
“C'mon bro, we really need to get outta here... we're back in a few hours!”  
He knew Jaebum saw the bit of aegyo in his expression. He also knew that it probably only had a tiny bit of influence on him.  
Jaebum's glance flew between the both of them and Jinyoung felt like he stood there, all his secrets out, because that's just the way Jb's eyes made one feel.  
It felt like minutes passed, until the older one sighed and said.  
“Okay...but if we get in trouble because of you, I'll end both of you!” he proclaimed.

They thanked him and then they quickly left, before the younger boys could join the conversation or start caring about it.  
They closed the door behind themselves and rushed down the stairs, the feeling of freedom running through Jinyoung's veins.  
He couldn't hold back a delighted chuckle. This was exactly what he needed.  
“Do you think he knows...” he asked Mark, trying to keep his voice down “...about us I mean...?”  
Mark slowed down in front of him and turned his head to look at him.  
“Honestly...he probably knows...” He admitted. “I mean I haven't told him, but it's Jaebum... he knows everything...”  
Then Mark grabbed Jinyoung's hand and pulled him with himself. The streets were dark, only a few lights on.  
When Jinyoung was just about to ask, where they'd be going, Mark pulled his keys out of the inner side of his jacket and Jinyoung watched in surprise how he clicked one of the keys and the lights of one of the cars on the street lit up with a peep for a second.  
“Wait...” he wondered aloud “Is this...?”  
“Junho's... I borrowed it from him the other day...” Mark grinned, like it was something to be especially proud of.  
“And you think it's okay-” Jinyoung started wondering, but Mark cut him off.  
“You seriously need to stop worrying so much!” he sighed and then he went back to Jinyoung, who still stood on the empty street, a few steps away from Mark and the car. 

Mark took his hand again and smiled at him with a sparkle in his eyes.  
“Just relax...”  
Something about these words made Jinyoung's body actually relax right away. Mark had that effect on him, even though Jinyoung knew that Mark wasn't the most relaxed person himself.  
He could work himself up over little things just as good as himself. He just didn't show it as much. And in the years they knew each other they somehow managed to take care of each other whenever it happened to one of them.  
When one of them was struggling, the other one always found a way to help.  
Sometimes that meant leaving each other alone for a while, sometimes that meant talking about everything that was on their mind, sometimes that meant a heated make out session to get rid of stress and sometimes that meant sneaking out of the dorm late at night.  
Jinyoung felt a familiar safety, that told him nothing would happen to him, as long as Mark was there to take care of him. And he also felt a familiar tingly feeling in his stomach, that only lasted a few moments and formed into a warmth that spread through his whole body.  
“Okay...” He said and that was Mark's keyword to pull him by his hands and over to the passenger seat, where he actually opened the door for Jinyoung.  
That one would have wanted to say something sarcastic about how cheesy his best friend was being, but he was still distracted by the warmth in his body.  
He sat down in the car that looked more expensive than any other car he'd ever been in and let his thoughts trail off for the moment.

They started driving through the dark streets and Jinyoung was mostly looking outside the open window, enjoying the feeling of being free and still having a few hours outside the dorm until they had to go back to normal.  
The cold air stream was nearly a bit painful on his face, when he leaned his head outside for a moment.  
Mark didn't talk, but now and then he smiled over to Jinyoung.  
“I really needed to get out of there...” Jinyoung sighed, more to himself than to Mark, but that one hummed agreeing.  
“Yeah...me too actually...” he admitted.  
“So that's why you came into my room?” Jinyoung huffed, acting offended “You didn't really want to check on me?”  
“No, I was really worried about you!” he protested and Jinyoung smiled at him with satisfaction.  
Then Mark added, with a grin on his face “But I didn't intend to kidnap you...it just kinda happened.”  
Jinyoung looked at him from the side and couldn't help but ask:  
“Then what did you intend?”  
He watched closely as Mark bit his lips while he thought about it, his fingers tipping on the wheel a bit, while he drove into another street.  
“I don't know...” Mark started “I thought of maybe...helping you relax” he mumbled.

A soft blush crept on his face and Jinyoung watched it in amusement.  
He couldn't help, but let his gaze wander down Mark's slim body. His eyes were moving by themselves, he couldn't control them.  
They both wore comfortable clothes, the ones in which they hung around at home.  
So Mark had large basketball shorts on and Jinyoung couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to let his hand slip into them.  
Out of nowhere Jinyoung felt the same tingly sensation in his lower stomach again. He had to concentrate, not to stare.  
So he forced himself to look at the street in front of them again, while he said. “So you wanted to use me to get rid of your own stress?” he concluded.  
“Jinyoung!” Mark sighed. “Don't do this to me again...”  
“Why?” Jinyoung said “Maybe I like the thought?”  
“What do you mean?” Mark asked confused, looking at him for a moment, then concentrating on the street again.

Jinyoung didn't know why, but he suddenly found the concentration in Mark's eyes extremely tempting. He wanted to distract him, wanted all of his attention to himself.  
He shifted a bit in his seat and leaned onto his arm, closer to Mark.  
“I don't know... just...” he started talking slowly “maybe I like to help you get rid of your stress...and mine.”  
He watched as Mark swallowed heavily.  
His silence gave Jinyoung confidence to keep talking.  
“And maybe...” he nearly whispered now “...maybe I like the thought of you using me...”  
Jinyoung was now painfully aware of the erection in his pants.  
When did that even happen?  
And when did his built-up energy turn into lust?  
Suddenly he knew exactly how he could finally relax after this day of worries and overwhelming energy.  
He didn't want to wait any longer, so he let one of his hands slowly wander over to Mark's thighs. It took him a bit of courage to do so, because they had never done something like this before.  
Actually they had never done anything outside of the dorm at all.  
Usually it was too risky. People could see them, could sneak pictures and they'd be the center of rumors and speculations in a heartbeat.  
That was the last thing Jinyoung wanted, but he felt safe in the middle of the night, surrounded by darkness and empty streets. 

He made sure to do it slowly, so he wouldn't startle the driver.  
But that one still cocked his head over to him, when he felt the touch.  
“What are you doing?” he asked surprised.  
“Nothing...” Jinyoung whispered innocently, but he didn't take his hand away.  
Instead he started stroking up and down Mark's thigh slowly, slightly letting the fabric of his shorts rub on his skin. He watched Mark's concentrated eyes and the tiny little blush on his cheeks, while he kept stroking his thigh.  
His hand was getting dangerously close to his crotch, before wandering back again.  
“Oh my god...” Mark exhaled “I can't believe you sometimes.”  
His breathing got a bit faster and Jinyoung grinned, when he saw that he wasn't the only one who was slightly turned on by this.  
“But you like it...” he said, while finally crossing the line and awkwardly letting his hand ghost over the bulge in Mark's pants.  
It wasn't exactly easy to reach, because Mark's hand had to use the gearshift now and then and the belt was in the way too.  
But somehow that didn't bother them at all and it even made things feel more exciting, more aware of how forbidden this was.  
He started softly stroking over Mark's bulge and felt himself twitch in his pants at the feeling.  
The fabric let him feel a lot more than he imagined. He could probably grab around his dick completely if he wanted to.  
And he definitely wanted to, but he also wanted to stay alive and not make Mark crash into the next tree out of surprise.  
So he was okay with just fumbling his way over the thin fabric, barely pressure in his movements.  
He settled for listening to the little noises Mark made and watching as he licked over his lips unconsciously. 

They had been driving on the same road for a while now. Jinyoung noticed that the surroundings had gotten more rustic and all he could see were fields.  
“Tell me if I should stop...” Jinyoung said, when he saw how stiff Mark was sitting behind the wheel.  
“No...” that one breathed out fast “don't...”  
Jinyoung chuckled a bit. Mark's voice was so needy.  
So he kept on stroking the fabric and he could feel Mark's dick pulsing under his touch.  
It was his turn to be surprised, when Mark slowly took one of his hands from the wheel, eyes still fixed on the street and searched for Jinyoung's hand on his crotch.  
He took it gently and with a few tries managed to shove Jinyoung's hand under his pants, so that there was no more fabric separating them.  
Jinyoung hummed in surprise and he had to swallow down a moan of arousal, because Mark's confidence brought back the tingly feeling in his stomach and on his skin.  
He was getting so hot and bothered, he didn't quite know how to restrain himself.  
Now that he was feeling Mark's skin, he started playing with his boner more eagerly. He stroked back the soft foreskin and started applying a bit of pressure too.  
Mark moaned softly. 

Then out of nowhere he turned the car aside and Jinyoung watched him drive into a small way, that lead right into one of the rice fields.  
The path was a bit too small for a whole car to fit in, so he squished a few of the plants on his way, but that didn't seem to bother him at all. Jinyoung had stopped moving his hand and just sat there in confusion for a moment, before Mark brought the car to stop, just a few meters into the field and turned around the key, so the motor stopped and the lights in the car turned out right away.  
They sat in complete darkness and silence for a moment, but before Jinyoung could ask, what that was for, Mark started talking, while he unbuckled his seat.  
“I can't drive like this...” He stated quietly.  
“Like what?” Jinyoung asked innocently again, slowly pulling his hand out of Mark's pants.  
“Like that...” Mark mumbled “You driving me crazy and stuff...” 

Then without any form of warning he leaned over to Jinyoung and started kissing him eagerly. Jinyoung could feel Mark's hot breath on his skin and the only sound in the car was the wetness of their tongues dancing around each other sloppily.  
When Jinyoung noticed that he was the only one still buckled up by his belt, he wanted to reach down to free himself, but Mark's hand was faster.  
He held Jinyoung's hand in place, before he could even reach the belt.  
A wave of lust and excitement rushed through his veins. He liked it when Mark was like that.  
He wouldn't want to admit exactly how much he liked it. A breathy moan escaped his mouth.  
It was dark in the car, the only source of light came from bypassing cars on the road.  
One of Mark's hands was currently finding its way under Jinyoung's shirt and when he shoved it up so much that nearly his whole upper body was exposed, the belt held it in place.  
Fresh air came in through the open window on Jinyoung's side and he felt it ghost over his exposed skin on his torso. All of these were new sensations to him, all of them being extremely different to the ones they experienced when making out in the dorm. In the dorm they had to be silent and careful and it was cozy, but a bit tense, because they could never be sure that they're alone.  
Now they were completely alone in the middle of nowhere and Jinyoung's pulse drove him crazy.  
Mark was still leaning over awkwardly, until he sighed out loud... 

“Wait a second.”  
Jinyoung didn't really have any other options. He was buckled up and completely horny, sunk in his seat. The pulsing in his pants was clouding everything.  
So he just watched as Mark climbed over and onto his lap and positioned himself comfortably on Jinyoung's crotch, while that one had to close his eyes at the sensation.  
After a few tries, Mark managed to find the lever beside the car and pulled it, so that the seat rolled back a few inches and they finally had a little more space.  
Mark seemed to be more than satisfied with himself, because he grinned down on Jinyoung, who was still buckled up and waiting to finally catch on where they had stopped.  
“Better.” Mark breathed out, before he leaned down and started kissing Jinyoung again. More passionately, less awkward.  
Jinyoung was so hard by now, he could barely think about anything else than pulling Mark even closer and pressing himself against him.  
But there was still that little part of him that was getting nervous. A part of his brain that managed to think rational.  
“What...” he brought out between kisses. “What if someone sees us?”  
Mark's hands explored Jinyoung's naked torso eagerly, as if he'd never touched him before.  
“So what?” Mark smirked into the next kiss “you wanna stop?”  
One of his hands was now wandering down Jinyoung's body and rested on his bulge underneath himself, while his other hand had to push away the belt a bit to reach one of his nipples. He started playing with it gently, while breaking the kiss to look at Jinyoung closely.  
“No...” Jinyoung brought out. He was shocked at how whiny his voice already sounded. “Don't stop.”  
Never stop.  
He brought his head up closer to Mark and pressed his lips against his, while he reached out for the waistband of his basketball shorts.  
“Didn't think so...” Mark chuckled. 

He stopped Jinyoung's hands on his shorts though and held them for a moment. He brought Jinyoung's arms up as much as possible and held them in place over his head.  
Then he started to both move his hips slowly against Jinyoung's crotch and to kiss him teasingly.  
Jinyoung could taste the sour taste of lust and adrenaline in Mark's saliva and it drove him insane to be buckled up with his skin exposed and not being able to use his hands.  
He could have wriggled out of Mark's grip, but he knew that that one wouldn't appreciate it, so he stood in place.  
And he liked it. Somehow it made him feel sexy and powerful, even though Mark was obviously in control.  
Jinyoung was very aware of Mark's greed and he liked how he looked down his body, like it was his favourite dish and how low his voice got and how his eyes sparkled. He liked the thought that he made Mark react like that, that he made him feel like that.  
He was just as in control as the boy on top of him.  
Mark's grinding was slow, but intense.  
Jinyoung could feel their dicks rub against each other and he arched his back into the touch, whenever Mark left enough space.  
Then Mark let go of his hands and ruffled one of them into Jinyoung's hair, while pressing one last kiss on his lips. Jinyoung wondered what he had in mind and he got his answer soon enough.  
Mark climbed back onto his side of the car and onto his seat, where he stripped off his shirt without a second thought and Jinyoung moaned silently at the sight.  
He could still see scattered cars passing them when he looked out of the window, but he decided to concentrate on Mark, who was confidently stripping out of his shirt, like there was nothing to worry about.  
His slim, but well formed body looked so tasty in the dark and Jinyoung felt the need again. The need to touch him and press his warm skin against his, while the fresh air was caressing them both.  
But Mark had different things in mind.

“Relax...” he told Jinyoung, before he leaned down determined, over the gap between the seats and supported his weighs on his arms.  
His face was so close to Jinyoung's crotch that it had him twitching in anticipation.  
Mark pulled down his sweatpants and boxers just far enough that they revealed Jinyoung's pulsing boner, where a fair amount of precum had gathered on the tip.  
Mark licked his lips, as if he was about to eat some delicious candy and Jinyoung couldn't help but let out a weak moan at the sight. That boy was too much sometimes.  
Then he licked away the precum slowly and even let it in his mouth for a moment, to taste every last bit of it. It drove Jinyoung crazy.  
“Uhhh.... Mark.” he heard himself moan. “What are you doing?”  
Mark just looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.  
“Tasting you...” he stated, before he wrapped his lips around the tip of Jinyoung's length and started swirling his tongue around curiously. Jinyoung could feel the air from outside ghost over his balls and his torso.  
He shivered, but not from the temperature. It was the lust and the excitement, that made his body shake.  
While Mark finally took him in completely and started bobbing his head up and down slowly, giving his tongue a major role in the play, Jinyoung let his view fall outside the window again.

Now and then a car passed them, only a few meters away from their car.  
He told himself that they were hidden by the rise plants around them, but he knew that anyone who looked in their direction, was probably able to see them.  
Or him.  
Because Mark was busy down there and only Jinyoung's slightly exposed upper body was visible to the street.  
He would've lied if he said this wasn't turning him on at least as much as Mark's tongue on his dick.  
But he couldn't hold back the words that came into his mind.  
“They probably think I'm such a loser, jerking off by myself.” he said dryly, followed by the sloppy sound of Mark letting his length out of his mouth in one go.  
He was laughing and coughing and he had to take his time to calm down again. Jinyoung watched as Mark wiped away a bit of spit from the corners of his mouth.  
“Oh my god...” Mark looked up at him in disbelief “You can't say such things while I have your dick in my mouth! What if I die?”  
He slapped Jinyoung on the shoulder.  
“Sorry...” that one grinned. “But it's kinda hot though.” he admitted.  
“Sure it is... because you're dirty...” Mark told him. Then he sat up, awkwardly climbing back onto his seat.  
He unbuckled Jinyoung without a warning and said, “Let's get on the backseat... I need more space.”  
Jinyoung sat there, confused and a bit worried that he might have killed the mood. So he just did, what he was told and climbed through the car, onto the backseat. 

He was surprised, when Mark however simply opened the door and went outside.  
Jinyoung watched as he stripped off his pants and stood outside the car nearly naked.  
Jinyoung's heart nearly skipped a beat, but the anxiety of getting caught and the surprise transformed into a new wave of extreme lust, that went straight into his boner.  
Mark opened the backdoor and climbed to where Jinyoung was already lying. He had a little plastic bag in his hand and Jinyoung wanted to ask where he got it from, but he didn't find any time.  
Mark was pulling the door close behind him and he leaned himself over him and started kissing him again. Finally free from any belts and having more space then before, Jinyoung let Mark slide his shirt over his head completely and his own hands were eagerly exploring Mark's torso above him. Their hot bodies were pressed against each other for a moment, as they just kissed and moaned and touched for a while.  
Jinyoung pressed his hips up against Mark, so that their crotches were touching. Jinyoung still wore his sweatpants, while Mark had only his boxers left on.  
“Take them off...” Mark breathed out and grabbed the fabric of Jinyoung's pants and Jinyoung gasped for air, when his underwear came off with it right away.  
“Oh my god...” He said “there's a highway right behind us!”  
Mark just nodded slightly. “I know...isn't it hot?” 

Then he concentrated completely on Jinyoung again and looked at his well formed, bronze toned body, that was looking somehow shy on the backseat of that car. Not at all shy looked his throbbing boner that laid heavily on his stomach now.  
“You'll forget where you are soon enough.” Mark mumbled and Jinyoung's stomach twirled at his words, the sensation going straight into his erection again.  
He watched as Mark spread Jinyoung's legs, so his ass was more exposed and then he watched closely as Mark took two of his fingers into his mouth and covered them with spit, while looking Jinyoung directly into his eyes.  
A weak moan escaped Jinyoung's mouth and he reached out to grab around Mark's neck, just to pull him back into his kiss.  
He licked away the bit of spit left on Mark's lips and took in the taste of his saliva, that quickly became one with his own.  
Meanwhile Mark's spit-wet fingers found their way between Jinyoung's thighs and Jinyoung paused when he felt wetness and a slight pressure at his hole.  
When he usually tensed up at that point, he did quite the contrary now, as he couldn't help but press his hips against the touch. Mark's fingers were covered in spit, but it was completely different to lube, so it felt a lot dryer.  
Jinyoung's head was clouded from arousal and all he wanted was to inhale ever last bit of Mark and he wanted to feel his warmth and pulse, but most of all he wanted to get rid of that nearly painful longing inside him.  
His tongue swirled around Mark's nearly violently, but he felt that Mark was on a similar path, because that one panted into his kiss like he was really trying to hold back, but couldn't.  
He entered one finger carefully and after a few moments the next one. Jinyoung could feel Mark's fingernails inside him and it hurt a bit now and then, but they were still connected by their lips and tongues and the arousal made the pain feel far away, so Mark started to move them a bit and scissor them a bit, until Jinyoung's muscles stretched and relaxed.  
“Don't worry, I have lube...” Mark whispered between kisses, while his fingers were still moving up and down inside Jinyoung.  
That one looked at Mark with slightly flushed cheeks.  
“You prepared...” 

More kisses. Sloppy kisses, the anticipation getting higher in both of them.  
“Just in case..” Mark sighed out, when Jinyoung's hand suddenly grabbed his boxers and pulled them down on one go. Mark's cock jumped out, just as hard as his own and Jinyoung couldn't help but swallow at the sight. He grabbed it determined and started stroking it. Then he looked up at Mark through heavy lashes.  
“Give me...the lube...” he brought out and Mark looked at him questioning for a moment, then he pulled out his fingers and Jinyoung flinched at the loss.  
He started moving around hectically, searching for the plastic bag in the small space of the backseats and Jinyoung's hands were teasing his body in the meantime, ghosting over his skin here and there.  
When he finally found it, he fished out a bottle of lube and some condoms and handed them over to Jinyoung curiously.  
That one just took the lube and smeared a bit of it on his fingers. Then he spread his legs a bit wider and brought his hands down between his legs, where he started massaging his entrance with the lube and he felt a bit of pride come up in him, when he saw Mark watching his every move closely.  
“You're making me feel awkward...” He purred “Don't stare...”  
It wasn't quite true, but Jinyoung liked to play around with Mark a bit and he was so satisfied, when he saw Mark blush in embarrassment.  
“Sorry...” he mumbled ashamed. “It's just really hot...when you're doing it yourself...”  
Jinyoung felt a tingly sensation in his stomach.  
He moaned, when his fingers hit his sweet spot. He couldn't help but brush against it again and again. Soon he added a third finger and repeated the process, while moaning softly.  
Then his other hand unconsciously reached out for his dick and when he was just about to start pumping it, Mark grabbed his hand.  
“Hey...” He hissed, voice thick with arousal “I'm still here, y'know...”  
Jinyoung opened his eyes and looked up at Mark, whose throbbing boner was nearly untouched and he felt a bit bad for neglecting it. So he leaned up to kiss him eagerly again and whispered.  
“Okay... I'm done...” he smiled and added shyly “...it's all yours now...”

He imagined to hear a “holy fuck...” under Mark's breath, when he took the condoms without hesitation and put one on himself, quicker than Jinyoung had ever seen him do it.  
Then he quickly took the lube and covered his dick in it, giving it a few tugs.  
Jinyoung was just moaning silently and even though Mark tried his best, not to loose time, he started whining.  
“Come onnnn....”  
Then Mark had finally finished his preparations and without a second invitation needed, he grabbed Jinyoung's legs and pulled his hips closer to himself.  
He knelt on the backseat and steadied himself as good as possible, when he placed himself in front of Jinyoung's ass.  
That one closed his eyes, to completely take in the feeling of Mark entering him, first the tip of his cock, then slowly the rest of it. He suppressed the urge to tense up his muscles.  
Instead he groaned at the ache and the friction and did his best to relax, but he quickly got used to being filled up like that and after a few moments of panting, he felt like he was ready.  
“Okay..” he whispered and Mark started moving. He leaned down over Jinyoung, folding his legs, until he could steady his arms beside Junior's body. Mark soon found a rhythm that varied between slow, deep thrusts and quicker ones.  
Jinyoung's whole body was bobbing with the thrusts, his head bumping against the car door now and then. There just wasn't enough space.  
“Urgh...” Mark groaned “'m sorry...”  
Jinyoung wanted to say that it didn't matter, but he only got out a few moans, some of them louder than planned.  
Mark slowed down a bit and then he stopped moving and just looked around quickly. Jinyoung watched him and when he just wanted to start complaining, Mark had found what he was searching for and reached behind him to grab his sweatpants that were laying around and then he leaned over Jinyoung and said, “Lift your head...”  
Jinyoung did as he was told and Mark quickly placed the crunched up fabric behind Jinyoung's head and then he told him to lean back again.  
“Better...?” Mark asked.  
“Much better...” Jinyoung smiled. The warmth in his chest nearly outweighed the burning desire in his lower stomach.  
Then Mark leaned down to kiss him again and he smirked, just centimeters away from his face.  
“Oh and you don't have to hold back...” He sat up again and grabbed Jinyoung's hips “We're not in the dorm.”  
Without any more warning he started thrusting into him again, like they'd never stopped and Jinyoung's heard himself moan as loud as never before. His voice was desperate and overwhelmed, it sounded exactly how he felt.  
“Fuck...Mark...” He cursed carelessly. Not that he had any control over the words that were coming out of his mouth, while Mark fucked into him like that. 

He could see the sweat on his forehead and Jinyoung couldn't take it anymore.  
He grabbed his own dick, that had been laying and leaking on his stomach the whole time and started pumping himself to Mark's thrusts.  
Breathy moans filled the car and Jinyoung had pretty much forgotten that they were currently in public, if you wanted to call it that. But he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if people saw their car and he didn't care about his moans anymore.  
Nobody would hear them and Mark was right there with him and he wanted to let go of all the stress and pressure and lust.  
So he let the moans leave his throat just the way they came. Loud and breathy and needy.  
Mark's groans just added to them now and then, being more grunts and panting than anything else.  
Now he fucked into Jinyoung faster and sloppier, while Jinyoung was jerking himself off.  
“Shit, Jinyoung...” Mark groaned and his voice broke a bit at the end of his name.  
Their sweaty bodies made slapping sounds where skin met skin and Jinyoung felt a familiar tingly feeling roll through his body.  
“I'm gonna...” He brought out, voice higher than usual.  
Mark managed to make his thrusts even quicker and Jinyoung watched his face for a moment, clouded by pleasure and driven by lust, breathing hardly and shortly. It nearly drove him crazy to see Mark like that.  
“Ahhhh....” he moaned loudly now.  
He felt himself get closer and closer, his pumping getting nearly painfully strong.  
Mark's groans got louder as well and then he finally pressed into Jinyoung with one deep and long thrust and he released his full load into him with a shaky, long groan. Jinyoung came shortly after him, moaning his way through his climax, his cum landing all over Mark's stomach over him. 

He had his eyes shut close and his legs were hanging in the air, where Mark held them, as he waited until they both got the very last bit of semen out of them. Then he slowly pulled out of Jinyoung, panting hardly and sweat all over his body.  
He made a knot into the condom and carelessly threw it out of the open window on his side of the car, before he basically collapsed on top of Jinyoung, pressing the cum on his belly onto Jinyoung as well.  
That one noticed and brought out a disgusted grunt, but couldn't bring himself to say something, because he felt the exhaustion and satisfaction take over his body and every single limp and body part became weak, including his brain.  
Now that they were silent and didn't move, he could hear the bypassing cars and the wind again and all the other sounds, that reminded him that they were in a random field on the side of a road.  
He shook his head in disbelief.  
The first one to break the silence was Jinyoung.  
“I can't believe what I just did...” he sighed and Mark began to chuckle on top of him.  
“Yeah... and you were such a good kid...” he grinned tiredly, while wiping the sweat from his forehead, where his fringe was sticking. 

“This is all your fault..” Jinyoung grumbled playfully and Mark just smiled lovingly.  
Even though he said those things, Jinyoung felt so much better than earlier that day. He had forgotten about all of his worries and his stress for a while and being out of the dorm and alone with Mark was exactly what he had needed.  
And the sex...the sex was just a really nice extra aspect of being with Mark.  
Jinyoung sighed frustrated, when he felt Mark's breath get steadier and calmer and how he had his eyes closed, while laying on top of him, his arms wrapped around him. 

“So....” he said silently “who's gonna drive us home?”  
Mark opened his eyes, looking defeated and exhausted. Like he was ready to sleep right there and then.  
“Urgh...” He answered.  
Jinyoung just wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the sticky, disgusting mess between their bodies. They were sweaty and full of cum and spit and whatever body fluids, but Jinyoung couldn't care less.  
“I'll just set an alarm then...” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please let me know if you liked this fic, I'm so unsure about this one D:


End file.
